


LOVELETTERFORYOU

by notebend



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crushes, Himboism, M/M, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, perma wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebend/pseuds/notebend
Summary: After Gakupo comes down with a virus, there's only one Vocaloid available to take care of him.Internet Co. save him now.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	LOVELETTERFORYOU

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in the works for awhile and, well, it's time to say I won't be able to finish it. But with how much love I put into what I did do, I thought it'd be good to post as is!
> 
> Maybe I'll finish it if I get a reason to or time, but for now, it's time to start something new instead of having this constantly watching me from my Google Docs. :P
> 
> also the title is a reference to an old computer virus. check out its wiki, pretty interesting haha

Laying in bed with a burning hot fever wouldn't be extremely out of the ordinary if it wasn't for the fact Gakupo wasn't human. 

While Vocaloids couldn't get sick in the traditional way, their mechanical bodies still were susceptible to a few electronic bugs. This is where Gakupo fell exactly.

How he got it, when he got it, why he got it: all of those were questions long away from his mind as the fog of infection hazed over his eyes. This was definitely his fault for failing to make it Internet Co to get the most recent software patch- but he was busy! Yet here he is, paying the price as he laid restlessly in his bed.

He had recalled earlier that Gumi came by, felt his head and yelped in alarm. She said something but the only bits coming to him was 'I'm going...calling...to stay...take care of you!’ 

He couldn't have cared, really, because if he could just toss and turn in the ere of silence alone that's fine by him, that's how he'll heal. Hell, he took pleasure in the peace and quiet he was actually able to receive until a clumsy knocking fell outside his door. 

“Sorry- sorry! Hold on-- ah!” Barreling through his bedroom door with a tray with medicine, washcloths and a meal was no other than Kaito. Out of all the people Gumi had to call, it had to be this goof? But, then again, out of the adults he knew...other than Meiko and Luka, it was Kaito he trusted the most.

It was Kaito he loved the most.

“Hi-?” Gakupo said, his voice struggling to find its way into the air while he watched Kaito pull himself together. It was like watching a circus act with those people on the ropes, balancing and everything for the crowd to see. Except, Kaito lacked that grace. The tray legs were extended and made an unceremonious touch-down, only then Kaito looked up.

“I heard someone caught a bug!”

“Malware.”

“Malware? Tsk, what have you been doing in your free time, huh?”

“Wh-” Gakupo's face grew alight with such accusations, hands jetting out in front of him in an effort to defend his honor. “I've - wh- nothing-! I'm a clean man!”

Kaito laughed, in his dumb beautiful way. “Says Mr. 'I got a computer virus.’” 

“I swear! It must have been one of my producers, not me!”

“Gaku’, hey!” Still, he was fending off bits of laughter. “I'm just teasing.”

Gakupo's shoulders slumped. Right. Kaito was joking, he should've known. He's usually pretty logical, yeah? But, being infected doesn't help. “Why are you here?” He asked, diverting the subject from Kaito's accusations.

“Hm? I thought Gumi told you she called me?” Kaito answered, dipping a cloth in a bowl of water it seemed. He twisted it strained, excess water pooling out before he let it loose. “She said no one else was going to be able to take care of you, so she said I should come around.”

Of course. Out of all people, Gumi would call Kaito. The only guy who'd make this burning fever worse.

“Shouldn't you be watching the Kagamines?”

“Nah, Meiko is taking them out today. Almost had to bring them with me but...Rin said she didn't want to catch old guy disease?” Gakupo raised a brow. “Pfft, whatever that means.” He knew. 

“Well. I'm appreciative of you coming over but I promise I can take care of myself.” 

Gakupo's act of attempted independence made Kaito laugh, reaching over to drape the washcloth on the samurai's head. Steam rose.

“Are you sure around that, ‘po?” 

\--- 

Kaito refused to leave his side. Refused to let Gakupo do anything. No matter how much he protested, claiming he could fend for himself, Kaito would press a tender hand to his cheek and detest his condition. It wasn't like he was wrong, either. It was just the way he took care of Gakupo that drove him crazy. 

Every time he would lean up to eat, Kaito would be there with the spoon to his lips. When he reached for his phone to check his messages, Kaito would put his hand on his, push it down and say he should rest his eyes. Even when he rolled over to nap, Kaito made sure to tuck the covers under and around. 

Then a spoon prodded his cheek.

"Wh-" 

"Gaaakupo." The cool metal poked his cheek once more.

Gakupo said what. Well, actually, something that was trying to be a what that more so sounded like a mashed up mess of hhrghgm. So sue him, he didn't expect to wake up with a spoon in his face.

Kaito moved it to his lips. "Medicine, silly."

He groaned, swatting his hand at the invader as he leaned up in bed. He smoothed his sticky bangs from his face. Could his eyes even be considered open? Instead flickering like a lost signal. "Give me a moment to wake up, would you?" 

"Right, right." He reeled the spoon away and Gakupo took a glance at it. Swirling dark red liquid. He gagged.

"Isn't that cough medicine?" Kaito nodded to which Gakupo dragged his hand down his face. "I don't think that's going to do much for me."

"Eh? Why?"

"That's for humans, is it not?"

"Yeah?" Gakupo swore, Kaito looked like a puppy when he said that. Head tilted, eyes filled with a curious awe. It made his damn fever reach a pitch. 

"Humans who have organic throats, right?"

"Right!"

"And what are we?"

"Vocaloids."

"Which are?"

Kaito hesitated. "Uh, androids."

"And androids don't have organic parts."

"Okay, 'Po. You don't have to explain, I think I know my body a bit."

"Exactly!" Gakupo clapped his hands together, wincing afterwards because ow. Why’d he move like that? “So, that's why cough syrup isn't going to work."

"...But you need to get better."

With those puppy-dog eyes, Gakupo had no choice. He choked down the medicine to his dismay. But to Kaitos relief.

\---

He fell asleep again. The last thing Gakupo remembered before he drifted off was Kaito's phone shoved in his face. He had crawled into the bed next to him, excitedly spilling about a funny video he'd seen earlier. "It reminded me of you," Kaito said. 

The one video turned into two and eventually they had spent an hour going through videos that they took turns picking. Or rather, Kaito hovering his finger on the screen until he received a grunt of approval on what to play next. 

Gakupo laid his head on Kaito's shoulder, the covers pulled up to his nose, the two of them wrapped in silence.

"You look sleepy," Kaito teased with a jostle of Gakupo's shoulder.

"I'm not," He said.

He promptly fell asleep after. 

When he woke up, he woke up comforted. There was a weight around his waist and legs, cheek pressed on something softer than his pillow. He looked up, the sleepy haze in his eyes distorting the world above him. Blurred blue slowly came into focus. 

Gakupo jolted, taking his head from Kaito's chest. 

"God damn…" He whispered. No wonder he slept so well. His chest was like a marshmallow, hand pressing into his breast. Again, he cursed under his breath and pulled his hand away. He rubbed at his face, a vain attempt to throw the blush off himself.

Why was he sleeping? Gakupo was the sick one here. He'd have to have a stern talking with Gumi, say if he ever got a virus again (which he won't! He'd make sure of it.) to never bring Kaito over again. He's just too caring, too sweet. Flooding his systems with sugar and leaving him with a pool of love sick nausea in his stomach. 

The body that clung to him groaned. 

Quick. Gakupo fell backwards, slipping the mask of sleep onto his face. Kaito rose, like a flower from the soil in spring, rubbing his eyes. He looked down after, humming with pleasure. 

It was a nightmare for Gakupo. How easily he could feel his stare burning into him, raising the temperature of his fever. He didn't dare peak an eye open, even as a hand swept his bangs from his face. Like a cloud eclipsing the sun, feeling the other's head lean closer. His heart tripped, stumbling into a sprint. 

Softly, like everything Kaito did, he pressed a kiss to Gakupo's forehead. Sticky was the surface, yet he seemed to care not one bit, smile against his temple.


End file.
